


The Last Dance

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dancing, Drama, Gen, Melancholy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Anko folgt Orochimarus Einladung zu einem letzten, alles entscheidenden Tanz.





	The Last Dance

THE LAST DANCE

-  
-  
-

Der Wald ist dunkel zu dieser Jahreszeit. 

Er erscheint dunkel durch die bedrohlich wirkenden Konturen kahler Äste, die in den grauen Himmel ragen.

Die Vögel sind fort. Die Blätter sind fort. Der Herbst ist vergangen.

Der Wald ist dunkel.

Sie eilt durch den dunklen Wald, ohne sich umzublicken. Ohne zurückzuschauen zu den lautlosen Schatten, die ihr folgen.

Sie eilt durch den Wald, mit nach vorne gerichtetem Blick, nicht zurück blickend, selbst nicht mehr als ein Schatten.

Dunkles Haar, düster wehendes rotes Kleid im schwarzen Winterwald. Niemand kann ihr etwas anhaben, während sie läuft, lautlos wie ein Schatten. Sie atmet kaum, kein Geräusch entfährt ihren Lippen und kein Geräusch verursachen ihre Schritte auf dem vertrockneten Boden.

Sie selbst ist schon gar nicht mehr dort, sie selbst scheint ganz weit weg zu sein. Ihr Körper läuft von ganz alleine seinem traurigen Ziel entgegen. Der Einladung folgend.

Du spürst sie schon lange bevor du sie überhaupt siehst. Diese Empfindung überwältigt dich und macht dich schwach.

Du eilst ihr entgegen, mit der Fassade eines festen Schrittes, immer stark, niemals unsicher oder gar ängstlich. Die lange marmorne Treppe meint es nicht gut mit dir, sie zieht sich lang und du spürst, dass sie sich tief in deine Vergangenheit windet.

Das Mädchen mit dem dunklen Haar und den großen, furchtvollen Augen hat sich tief in dein Gedächtnis gebrannt und wie viele schlaflose Nächte hat dir der Gedanke an sie bereitet. Der Gedanke an ihre Augen, der Gedanke, dass sie auf dich gerichtet sind, diese Augen, der Gedanke, dass du sie verloren hast. Nur die Erinnerung bleibt. Große, furchtvolle Augen die durch den dunklen Winterwald irren, auf der Suche nach der Vergangenheit.

Du hörst eine Stimme. Sie ruft nach dir, so anders als früher. Sie ruft nach dir, und du eilst ihr entgegen. 

So steht ihr nun voreinander, das junge Mädchen von damals, und du, der keinem Namen eine Ehre machen würde, und keiner von euch weiß einen Anfang zu wagen. Hättest du jemals gedacht, dass ihr euch so wiederseht? Was gibt es zu sagen, ihr habt euch nichts zu erzählen, es gibt nichts, was erklärt oder verziehen werden könnte. 

Doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, denn ihr seid nicht zum Reden hier. 

Du nimmst ihre Hand mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Mit einem triumphalen Aufblitzen deiner Augen führst du ihre zarten Finger zu deinen Lippen und hauchst einen Kuss auf die kalte Haut. Das Mädchen zuckt zusammen als hätten deine Lippen sie verbrannt, doch du beachtest es nicht.

Du packst ihre Hände fest und ziehst sie mit dir in dein dunkles Reich, in einen mit Kerzen düster erleuchteten Saal. 

Du bist froh, dass sie gekommen ist. Du bist froh, dass sie sich erinnert. Du freust dich, dass das Kind von damals zu dir gefunden hat, um dich zu begleiten. Um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten, bei deinem letzten Tanz unter dem dunkelgrauen Himmel.

Die Tür hast du offen stehen lassen, aus dem dunklen Wald sollen sie kommen um euch beide tanzen zu sehen. Anmutig durch den Raum gleitend und miteinander verschmelzend, so wie früher dürstet es dich danach, die Seele dieses jungen Mädchens zu besitzen.

Nein, ruft sie, und entreißt dir mit einem Ruck ihre Hand. Ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick trifft dich unvorbereitet, und zum ersten Mal siehst du sie als das, was sie wirklich ist.

Blasse Haut aus Porzellan, ein Gesicht wie aus Elfenbein geschnitzt, das Haar Seide, unschuldige Sünde mit rotem, zerrissenen Kleid steht sie da um jeden deiner Zweifel zu zerstreuen und dich alles büßen zu lassen was du in deinem erbärmlichen Leben verbrochen hast. Augen wie ein Sumpf, zwei schwarze Löcher, die dich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen und vernichten. 

Erwachsen geworden ist sie seit der Vergangenheit. Eine Frau steht nun dort, wo eben nur ein Mädchen war.

Doch der Schnee wird in diesem Jahr erst spät fallen. 

Eiskalt und dunkel und niemals mehr so weiß wie damals, als du und sie noch eins wart in leeren Versprechungen und bitteren Küssen. Du hast sie gesehen, Entfremdung, die keine Zeit zu heilen, Schuld, tiefer als jedes Herz zu reichen vermag.

Sie geht auf dich zu und ihr tanzt, eingefroren in der starren Kälte der Kerzen um euch herum, ohne einen eurer Sinne an die Schatten zu verschwenden, welche sich um euch herum einfinden.

Ein letztes Mal hast du sie sehen wollen, ein letztes Mal hast du versucht, dich in die Vergangenheit zu flüchten, nur um zu erkennen, dass sie ihren sicheren Schutz verloren und die Zukunft dich eingeholt hat. Ironie, süßer als die bittersten Küsse. 

Sie reißt sich von dir los und blickt dich mit unergründlichem Blick an. Lauf, sagen ihre Augen. Lauf oder bleib hier oder stirb oder verlass mich, wirf mir nicht vor, was ich getan habe. 

Du wolltest es so.

Du lächelst und fährst herum, du eilst zur Tür hinaus, nicht mehr als ein lautloser Schatten und doch so verletzbar, als die Wurfsterne dich treffen.

So endet deine Geschichte. 

Ein Mädchen blickt traurig auf deinen Körper herab.

Und eine Frau läuft hinaus in den dunklen Wald, fort von den Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Selbst nicht mehr als ein Schatten.

-  
-  
-

But Christmas falls late now flatter and colder  
And never as bright as when we used to fall  
All this in an instant before I can kiss you  
A woman now standing were once there was only a girl

(The Cure – Last Dance)

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Schlusswort: Inspiriert wurde diese kurze Geschichte von dem Lied „Last Dance“ von The Cure. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hört euch das Lied doch einfach mal an.


End file.
